The Little Voice
by AddisonRae
Summary: (Formerly "The Draught of Truth" ) Hermione is starting to get really annoyed. Really annoyed by the little voice in her head that keeps telling her she has
1. Chapter One

****

Disclaimer: None of it's mine….'cept for the plot…*Damn bunnies*.

Chapter One:

__

Whack!

Hermione Granger froze upon contact. She felt cold moisture seeping down her back through her shirt. The nerve of some witches! Hermione bent down and gathered up some snow in her hands. She whirled around and threw the snow straight at the smirking face of her best friend of two years, Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione!" Ginny sputtered through the ice covering her face.

Hermione and Ginny had become closer during the summer between Hermione's fifth and sixth years at school. She liked having another girl to talk to, and as much as she loved Harry and Ron, there were some things only Ginny could understand.

__

Thank God for her, too! What would I have done without Ginny when her mother started hinting around about Ron's crush on me? I'm so glad she stayed with me for the holidays! I don't think I could have taken another year oh Mrs. Weasley's prodding!

During Hermione's silent reflection, her friend had regained her composure and sent a massive snowball at the back of Hermione's head. Hermione turned in time to see Ginny's mischievous grin as she ran to hide behind Harry. She pelted after her, and soon The-Boy-Who-Lived found himself wishing for death as snow was tossed up mercilessly around him.

"Guys, please!" he begged.

The two girls froze with snow in hand; they looked at each other and silently communicated. Nodding in agreement, they turned to Harry and slowly advanced on him.

"Guys?" They said together.

"Uh-oh" Harry gulped.

"Guys?" Hermione repeated.

"In case you haven't noticed, _dear_." Ginny muttered in her boyfriends ear, "We're not 'guys'."

Ginny dove away from Harry just as Hermione sent a hurtling missile of snow flying. Harry ducked just in time and came back up, grinning triumphantly. That is, until he heard a sickening "Splat!". Hermione and Ginny were staring at something behind him in horror. Harry turned around slowly.

Severus Snape stood towering over them. Snow was running of his face and onto his black cloak. He was glaring at Hermione with intensity as his robes billowed behind him in the cold December wind, making him look quite intimidating.

"Miss Granger," he hissed, "Detention, tonight at eight." with that, he spun around and left.

"He-but-ugh!" Hermione moaned, "It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"I seriously doubt he cares." Ginny said dryly.

"To bad Ron had detention with McGonagall," Harry muttered, "I bet he would have loved to see Snape covered in snow."

The two girls dissolved into giggles upon hearing this, and the trio of slightly wet Gryffindors made their way back to the castle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ginny walked to dinner together later that evening. They were animatedly discussing the Christmas Ball that would be held the next night. Harry and Ron had left for dinner early, both having heard enough of the girls' chatter.

"I still don't have a date." Hermione said sadly, "I'm not so sure I even want to go."

"You don't have to have a date!" Ginny said.

"Easy for you to say, you've got Harry." Hermione muttered bitterly.

"So go with Ron." Ginny persisted.

"You know how I feel about that! I don't want to encourage him, do I?" Hermione hissed, "Besides, I need someone tall, dark, and intelligent." 

Ginny started to giggle quite loudly. Hermione glared at her, and waited patiently as Ginny tried to make a coherent sentence through her choking laughter. People had started to stare at her as they brushed passed the two into the Great Hall.

"Well, do you know who fits that description perfectly?" she laughed.

"Who?" Hermione said, clearly annoyed.

"Snape! Maybe you should ask him during your detention tonight." Ginny laughed, and quickly ran into the Great Hall. She knew Hermione wouldn't make a scene in front of the whole school, but she'd have hell to pay later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slowly made her way to the dungeons at five to eight that night. When she reached the door to the Potions classroom at precisely eight, she knocked sharply. No answer. She knocked again. This time, the door creaked open gently. Hermione peeked in and saw the dreaded Potions Master working tirelessly over his cauldron. Not wanting to disturb him, she crept in quietly and stood next to him, waiting for him to finish.

Hermione watched him as he worked, trying to figure out what he was making. He quickly but carefully added the ingredients…Monkshood, eye of newt, caster leaves, poppy seed oil, and mandrake extract…Finally, Hermione spotted it. He was making a truth potion, known as The Draught of Truth. It was one of most powerful truth potions in existence, second only to Veritaserum. Hermione thoughtlessly handed him the next ingredient needed to brew the potion. He took it without glancing at her, and halfway through adding it, he froze. He turned to look at her and jumped.

"Miss Granger!" Snape hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, sir. I'm here for my detention. You might want to add the Lotus Wings, Professor." Hermione said quietly.

Snape jumped again when she said this, noticing the ingredient still in his and. He added it to the potion and turned the heat down. Snape then turned to Hermione, surveying her for a moment before speaking.

"Watch it closely, Miss Granger, it needs to simmer for ten minutes." He sneered before exiting the classroom.

Hermione pulled up a chair and watched the potion. Soon, she found herself staring at it without focusing as she thought back to what Ginny had said earlier that night. Snape? And her? Never! What was it she'd said? He "fit the description perfectly"? Tall, dark, and intelligent…well, that was true enough.

__

I should have added attractive to the equation. Not that he's unattractive, just…just what? Just to depressing? To demeaning? To overbearing? To dark? To silky? To appealing? To…What am I thinking?

"Miss Granger!" Snape's cold voice snapped her back to reality.

"Y--yes, sir?" she squeaked.

"Have you been watching the potion?" 

Hermione glanced at it. It was a light clear blue color, and boiling faintly. Everything looked right.

"Yes, sir. Everything's under control."

"Good. Bottle and label it, and then leave." Snape swept into his office. Hermione completed her task and left hurriedly.


	2. Chapter Two

****

A/N: One of my reviewers told me she liked Hermione's thoughts…so I've put a bit more of that in. Hermione's thought's are in _italics_…the thoughts of her "little voice" are **bolded**.

Xela Lupe, **H**unnySnowBunny, **S**erpens Potio, **m**ssudie, **D**arkChildNinaAnimeAngel:

****

Thank you all so much for the reviews! This chappy is dedicated to you!

****

Chapter Two:

Hermione rushed to the library after her detention with Snape. She sneaked through the door and went to the very back shelf. Running her fingers over the spines of the many old and worn books, Hermione stopped on a volume bound in blood red leather. She carefully pulled it from the shelf and went to a table in a corner hidden from view of the librarian. _Potions of Truth._

__

Hermione opened the book and sifted through the contents. She finally found what she was looking for. Hermione pulled the book closer and became lost in the text. Never noticing the figure behind her reading over her shoulder.

"The Draught of Truth is the second most powerful truth potion in existence. The victim of the potion is forced to reveal his or her deepest secrets, if asked. The potion will only activate itself when the victim finds his or her self under inquiry…hmm…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Yes, yes, very interesting, Miss Granger." Snape murmured behind her.

Hermione jumped at the sound of his silky voice and turned to face him. He was staring at her with malice and hatred, quite pleased at the look of shock on her face.

"Detention, it's past curfew." He said before whipping out of the library and leaving Hermione alone and in the dark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione crawled into bed after pulling on he nightgown. She was furious. She knew he had only given her detention for researching the potion he'd been working on. 

__

Of all the low, rotten, totally sadistic things to do! Giving me a detention for being curious!

****

Curiosity killed the cat.

__

And?

****

Think, Gryffindor=Lion=cat.

Oh.

**__**

Yeah, Oh…and you're curious about something else, too.

No I'm not.

****

Yes You Are.

No.

****

Yes.

No.

****

Yes.

N- Oh Gods, I'm talking to voices in my head, to make matters worse…I'm arguing with them!

I am only one voice and you're arguing because you know I'm right.

Are not.

****

Are too.

Not.

****

Too.

Not.

****

Too.

UGH! What am I "curious about", then?

Hi**m.**

Him Who?

****

Him Snape.

What? Why on earth would I be curious about him?

****

You tell me, kitty.

Hermione sighed, and told the "inner voice" to shut up. She slipped into a very troubled sleep, and tossed and turned all night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slowly made her way to Potions class the ext morning. She slid into her seat next to Neville and waited for instructions. She thought she noticed Snape glancing at her more than necessary, but quickly excused that thought. Snape tapped the blackboard with his wand and instructions for the day's potion appeared. Hermione set to work.

The class was dismissed early. Mainly because of Neville's second exploded cauldron that month. His Boil Batch had exploded and left much of the class covered in large red burns. As the wounded made their way to the hospital wing, Hermione stayed behind to receive her detention.

"What now, Miss Granger?" Snape snapped.

"My detention, sir?" Hermione squeaked.

"Detention?"

"Yes, sir, last night, sir?"

"Oh…yes. Tonight at nine." Snape muttered, remembering their encounter.

"Professor?"

"What?" 

"Are you alright, sir?" Hermione asked.

Snape glared at her. Hermione regretted those last few words with every bone in her body. She trembled under his gaze, which he noticed with pleasure.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I am quite well." 

"Yes, sir."

"Will that be all, Miss Granger?" He sneered.

"Yes, sir." Hermione ran from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entered the dungeons again that night. _De JA Vu_. She paused and made a point to knock. 

"Enter."

Hermione took a deep breath…and slowly pushed open the door. She entered the Dungeon; trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart and that damn voice was back again!

**__**

Mmm…I have to agree with Ginny. Tall, Dark, and intelligent. He's not totally unfortunate looking either. Rather dashing, really.

Shut. Up.

****

So, decided not to deny it anymore?

This is going to be a long night.

****

Not if you admit it.

Shut. Up.

You like him.

"Shut Up!" Hermione hissed aloud.

Snape looked at her. Emotions crossing his face almost to quick for Hermione to recognize them. Confusion, anger, fear, shock, and then he finally seemed to reach the conclusion that Hermione was quite insane.

"Talking to yourself, Miss Granger? Or were you telling me to 'shut up', as you so eloquently put it.?" He said venomously.

"Sorry, sir. Wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." Snape moved away from his cauldron. "Bottle this, set it on my desk. Clean the desks, then you may leave."

L_ike I thought, a long night._

A long night with Snape.

Shut. Up.

Snape was watching her face closely. When she finally noticed this, he shook his head as if trying to clear it of something. Snape crossed the room silently and left the classroom.

** __**

Oh, he's' left. Too bad.

Shut. Up.

But she knew the voice was right. Hermione sighed and started her work. 


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N: "Reader Response" at the end of this chapter…Hermione's thought's are in _italics_…The "little voice" is **bolded**.

Chapter Three:

Ten minutes later, Hermione had bottled the potion and set to work on the desks. She was halfway through them when a small owl fluttered through the window. It circled the room several times, and finally landed in front of Hermione, gazing at her expectantly.

"It's not for me?" Hermione asked. The owl hooted and jumped back a little.

"Well, I don't know where he is right now…"

"I'm here, Miss Granger." Snape muttered from somewhere behind her.

__

Eeeek!

Hermione jumped. Not wanting him to think she'd been slacking, she hurried to finish scrubbing the desk. She watched the owl soar off and land in front of him from the corner of her eye. Professor Snape opened the letter and read it quickly, distaste showing on his pale face. Hermione moved on to another desk and he read the letter again before glancing up at her.

"Miss Granger, follow me." 

****

Anywhere, Anytime…Anything…

Shut UP!

****

The truth hurts, sweetie.

Ugh!

Snape swept out of the classroom. Hermione had to run to catch up with him after putting away her cleaning supplies. She caught a glimpse of his dark robes whipping around the corner and ran up to him, walking briskly when she reached him to keep up with his long strides. 

They walked in silence. Hermione knew better than to say anything when he had that particular sneer on his face. He led her out to the Entrance Hall and quickened his pace even more. She jogged behind him for a few more minutes, nearly colliding into him when he stopped abruptly in front of a tall, stone gargoyle.

"Sugar Quill." Snape hissed.

The gargoyle leaped to life and jumped out of the way, revealing a long, moving staircase that twisted up out of sight. Snape stepped on to the staircase, without even checking to see if Hermione was behind him. Hermione sighed and stepped onto the staircase. The moment she did, the gargoyle jumped back behind her, blocking it. 

__

Cool. I'll have to research that when I get to the library again.

Hermione followed Snape into an oval shaped room, seated at the desk was a wizard with a long white beard and twinkling blue eyes. He smiled and indicated for Hermione to take a seat. She did, and glanced at Snape next to her. He was glaring at the windows and doors, his eyes darting occasionally to the fireplace. Snape shoved the letter he had received at Dumbledore and sat back in his chair, breathing heavily.

Hermione watched silently as Dumbledore's eyes darted across the parchment. His face grew more and more worried with each line he read. Hermione was now scared. She had never seen Dumbledore this worried, not even during the TriWizard Tournament. The old man glanced up and met her gaze; he gave her a weak smile before turning to Snape and clearing his throat.

Snape seemed to come out of a trance of sorts. His eyes slowly met Dumbledore's and he nodded. Dumbledore turned back to Hermione and finally spoke.

"Hermione, Severus has received a letter from the Death Eaters.," he explained, infuriatingly calm, "They have…pinpointed…you as their next target. They wish to affect Mr. Potter where it will hurt him most."

__

Death Eaters? Me? Death Eaters are after me? But--I---no!

Hermione's heart stopped. Her head was spinning and she found it hard to swallow the large lump that seemed to have settled in her throat. She had topped listening when Dumbledore told her of the new "target" of the Death Eaters. Hermione sank in her chair.

"Miss Granger?" Snape was standing up, "Do you realize what this means?"

"S--sir?" Hermione whispered, panicked

"The Death Eaters instructed me to bring you to them. We believe this means they no longer believe I am on their side, and they are trying to…kill two birds with one stone, so to speak."

**__**

Kill? Great choice of words, pal.

Kill? Oh, Gods!

Hermione still didn't comprehend. She just stared at him blankly. Snape sighed and threw his hands up in frustration, shaking his head. He sat back down and stared back at her.

"Miss Granger, we are no longer safe. We cannot remain at Hogwarts."

"But…where will we go?" Hermione stammered.

Snape looked expectantly at Dumbledore. Clearly, he hadn't gotten that far either. Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs and seemed to reflect on this obstacle for a moment. Snape made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat and jumped up from his chair. He proceeded to pace around the room, making Hermione more nervous I the process. The two men who she thought had no fear, appeared to be scared out of their minds. Suddenly, some of the sparkle returned to Dumbledore's face and he turned to Hermione and Snape, smiling.

"Severus, I don't think you've been back to your family estate for ages!" He exclaimed.

"For good reason!" Snape hissed.

"Well, you and Miss Granger could stay there, the Death Eaters would never expect that, they know how much you hate the place. And you could, er…fix it up a bit. I imagine after being abandoned for over a decade it could use it. Hermione could help! You'd need a woman's decorating sense!" Dumbledore spoke rapidly, clapping his hands together with excitement.

Snape gaped at him in horror. Clearly, the idea of returning to his house, _with_ Hermione, and letting her _decorate_, didn't excite him as it did Dumbledore. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Still staring at Dumbledore as if he were insane.

**__**

Snape. Speechless. This is bad.

Very bad. Extremely bad. Ugh, I'm not going to live to see my next birthday, he'll kill me first!

****

As shocked as I am that you agree with me, You will be alone…with him…for Merlin only knows how long…

I no longer agree with you, Shut up.

Back to the shutting up thing now…

"Severus, don't look at me like that. I think it's a brilliant idea." Dumbledore said in a tone that said they weren't getting gout of this one.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

READER RESPONSE TIME!!!!!!!!

****

Tigress12: Now you don't have to wait!

****

**dama-de-tinieblas****, Silent Cobra, ****Ariana Althena Evergreen****, **

The-Rouge-Thorn: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this!

****

Nefertari: Another cliffhanger, just for you! Lol! *Wicked grin*

JazzyLady: I'm just thanking God that wasn't from personal experience…I've never had to yell at my little voice I just growl and she goes away…At least, I think it's a she…I'll have to ask…

Nightflower, Tamerlane: hehehe…thankies!

Kyra Invictus Black: I know! Stoke of Brilliance, I swear! I just pictured it…. I imagine I would have pee my pants from trying not to laugh…

****

By the way, I asked…and my "little voice" is a guy! His name's George! 


	4. Chapter Four

****

A/N: I am not happy with this chapter. Don't know why, just know that I'm not. (George agrees with me, don't you George? *George nods*) Maybe you'll enjoy it though….

Chapter Four:

Hermione was still sitting in shock. She was being targeted by Death Eaters? And she had to go live with Snape? ALONE? She took a deep breath and glanced in the direction of the Headmaster. He was still smiling down at them, seemingly amused at the look of disgust on Severus Snape's face. Maybe if she just shut her eyes and counted to three she'd wake up in her dormitory and this would all be a very bad dream?

__

One…Two…Three…

Hermione cautiously opened one eye. She looked straight at the face of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the time, and she wanted to cry. She took another deep, calming breath, and stood up. Snape looked at her curiously. Pretending not to notice, she calmly walked out of the room. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape stared as Hermione exited the room, acting as if the conversation had never taken place. He shook his head and glanced at the Headmaster. His role model and father figure for the past few decades, and felt a strong urge to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Should I follow her?" Snape hissed.

"No, let her go. She needs some time alone before you leave." Dumbledore said patiently, "And Severus, do try not to anger her…she _is_ powerful, and _I_ certainly wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of her stunning spell."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked with no general idea of where she was headed. She needed to clear her head, to get away. She needed to pack, but she put it off. Hermione wandered around until she found herself at the foot of the staircase to the Astronomy Tower. She marched up the steps, and sat down to have a long, hard cry.

Hermione stayed at the Astronomy Tower for almost an hour before Snape found her. He quietly climbed the stairs, and looked around. Finding no one, he turned to leave, but stopped when he heard a soft sobbing. Snape followed the sounds to a corner where Hermione was curled up in the shadows, her knees to her chest and her arms around her legs. Snape paused, not sure of what to do. He decided against touching her, and softly cleared his throat.

Hermione spun around, drying her eyes with her sleeves. She stood up to face him with as much dignity as someone just discovered crying her eyes out could muster. Despite her embarrassment, she looked up at him, and met his gaze.

"Miss Granger, we will leave in an hour." Snape said quietly. "Meet me in the Potions classroom."

"Yes, sir." Hermione whispered, before moving past him and running down the Tower stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went to the Head Girl's room and packed in tears. When she had almost everything packed, she caught sight of a picture on her mantle. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the smooth glass. Three young children smiled up at her, waving happily. Harry and Ron, with herself in the middle, in their first year. Hermione's sobs grew as she wrapped the frame in a shirt and buried it in her trunk. 

Hermione used her wand to shrink her trunk and shoved it in her pocket. She was wearing muggle clothes, unsure of how they were traveling. Hermione sadly cast one more look about the room, before closing the door and locking it behind her. Locking away her life with it. She hurriedly made their way to the Potions classroom. Snape was already on edge, and she didn't want him mad at her for being late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape lit the fire in his sitting room, and then he went into the classroom to wait for Hermione. He actually felt bad for her, which was saying something, as Snape never really felt anything for anyone. He felt hatred, and disgust, but never sympathy. When he'd found her crying in the Astronomy Tower his heart broke for her. She was suffering much like he had for so many years.

Hermione burst through the door, interrupting his thoughts. She walked over to his desk and stood there silently. Snape merely nodded at her and threw some powder onto the fire. The flames turned a poisonous green, and he stepped inside.

"Snape Manor."

Seconds after he disappeared, Hermione rushed into the fireplace. Repeating his words, she found herself spinning quickly and tucked in her elbows. Hermione stepped out of the fireplace of the Entrance Hall at the Snape Manor and stood in reverence. It was beautiful. It was falling to pieces, but it was beautiful.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape watched as Hermione stepped out of the grate and stared around. Her face lit up as she examined the Entrance Hall. Snape cleared his throat again. She didn't say anything, just looked at him. Snape motioned for her to follow and led her up a staircase to a corridor with three doors. 

"These are your quarters." he explained, "there will be a House Elf here in the morning to show you to the kitchen."

Snape watched her face for some sign of disgust at his owning House Elves, but none came. She merely nodded. 

"Goodnight, sir." she said.

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Hermione stepped into her room and pulled her trunk out of her robes. She returned it to its original size and took out her nightgown. When she picked it out, a shirt fell from the trunk and unfolded to reveal the picture. Hermione sadly set it on the table next to her bed and pulled on her nightgown. Hermione didn't even have time to examine the beauty of the room; she was asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter Five

****

A/N: Ok, I can't possible thank you enough for your reviews. Major ego boost! Especially when you've had a really bad day….Anyway, George and I hope you like!

(Snapecake- George says hi!)

(Serpens Potio- You question is (hopefully) answered !)

Chapter Five:

Hermione's cinnamon eyes fluttered open early the next morning. She moaned slightly and sat up, examining her surroundings. A beautifully decorated room, with adjoining bathroom and sitting room. Hermione looked everything over and jumped a little when she noticed a small elf standing silently by the door. 

"Is Miss happy with her room?" the elf squeaked.

"Oh, yes. It's wonderful."

"Master Snape says for Kimmy to bring you to breakfast, Miss. When Miss is ready."

"Just let me get dressed."

Hermione dug through her trunk and pulled out some clothes. She ran to the bathroom and hurriedly pulled them on, brushed her teeth and charmed her hair. She sighed heavily as she looked in the mirror.

**__**

It will always be frizzy, but it's a little better.

Wow, a nice comment. I'm impressed.

****

Well, I know how much you want to impress him.

Shut. Up.

Hermione left the bathroom and found the elf waiting for her in the same spot by the door. She followed her down numerous staircases and hallways. After what seemed like a mile of walking, the elf pushed open two large, dark wooden doors, revealing a rather elaborate dinging room. 

Snape was seated at the head of the table, reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up when the door creaked open and indicated for Hermione to sit in the chair next to him. An owl was waiting there for her. Hermione sat down next to Snape and took the parchment from the small barn owl's beak.

Hermione,

Your Headmaster has written to us and told us that you are no longer safe at school. He has moved us, believing we are unsafe as well. We cannot tell you where we are, and cannot ask your location. Just know that we love you and will see you when this blows over.

Mum & Dad 

Hermione swallowed the ever-present lump in her throat and fought against tears. She wouldn't cry in front of him, not again. She glanced up and saw him watching her out of the corner of his eye. He noticed and quickly returned to his paper. Hermione ate her breakfast in silence and then got up to leave.

"Miss Granger…" Snape called, "You will find your school work in your sitting room. Our lives are in danger, but apparently that doesn't mean we can skive off working."

__

That's got to be the closest thing to a joke he's ever said.

****

Typical.

Shut. Up.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said quietly before exiting the Dining Hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape watched her go. He waited a few minutes to make sure she was really gone, and then he left the Dining Hall. He made his way through the many winding halls to his private quarters. Upon entering, he was relieved to see Albus Dumbledore's head in the fire. He slumped into an armchair, and waited.

"Severus--"

"What did you do?" Snape interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"Why was she so upset by that letter she got at breakfast?" Snape hissed.

"Ah, I was getting to that, her parents might also be in danger…we have sent them away, and wouldn't let them tell her where their present location is. They have no idea where Hermione is staying either."

"What am I going to do, Albus? Alone in a house with a 17 year old girl? Are you insane? Send me to Voldemort, it would be more peaceful." Snape sneered.

"I'll tell you what you'll do, Severus." Albus scolded, "You'll be civil, comforting, and helpful."

"Civil I can manage, but _comforting_? _Helpful_? We are both talking about me, right?"

"Severus." Albus sighed, "I know you pity her, but she doesn't need that now. She needs a friend, and as hers are no longer around…. That leaves you."

"What about a House Elf?" 

"Severus…"Albus said warningly.

"Alright, I'll play best friend to the know-it-all." Severus grunted.

"Well, if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black! You were the same as her when you were in school, if not worse." With that, Dumbledore disappeared from the fire. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was halfway through a Transfiguration essay when the House Elf knocked on her door. It held out a silver plate with a letter. Hermione took it and the elf bowed it's way through the door. Hermione walked to her bed and threw herself on it, curiously examining the undressed parchment. She turned it over to see the seal. An "S", with a serpent entwined, pressed into dark green wax.

Miss Granger,

If you need any assistance with your studies, there is a library located on the third floor. It is behind the fourth portrait on the right, and the password is "Carcineria"

-Professor Snape

__

He had to write to tell me that?

****

Disappointed?

SHUT… UP…!

Thought so.


	6. Chapter Six

****

A/N: Wow! This is a really long chapter! 1245 words! (not including the AN's!).

Anyway, George and I want to thank our reviewers! 29 so far! Kewl! I hoe to make a hundred…(*hint, hint*) Like a fat kid in dodge ball….I'm out!

Chapter Six:

Hermione cautiously left her room and found her way back to the Entrance Hall. She glanced around, two staircases, one on each side, each leading up to the next floor. She took the left, silently praying she wouldn't get lost. Many stairs later, Hermione found herself again facing two staircases. She took the left again, thinking if she kept up the same pattern, she had a better chance of finding her way back. Two more staircases! Sighing, and heading for the left, Hermione froze when she heard a voice behind her.

"Lost?" Snape sneered.

"Errrr…I was looking for your library." Hermione replied nervously.

"Take a right." Snape answered.

__

Figures.

"Thank you." Hermione muttered.

Snape merely nodded, and spun around, headed in the opposite direction. Hermione took the right staircase, and found herself in a long hallway. She counted four portraits and stopped. She was facing a tall, intimidating man, who was surveying her with displeasure.

"Carcineria" Hermione said calmly.

The portrait swung forward, and Hermione rushed inside, hearing it slam shut behind her. She froze. Hundreds of thousands of books surrounded her. A faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, as she set about examining the shelves. She quickly found a few books that sparked her interest, and sat down on a dark green velvet couch in the corner next to the fireplace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape sat in his armchair yet again, staring at the face of Albus Dumbledore in the fire. He was smiling benignly, and had an all-knowing air about him. It almost made Snape sick.

"Yes, Headmaster?" 

"Do you happen to know where Miss Granger is? I tried to floo her rooms, but she wasn't in. I thought she might like a chat with her friend."

"Friend?" Snape sneered.

The thought of Harry Potter anywhere near his house, even if it was only his head in a fire, made him feel even sicker. He eyed the Headmaster suspiciously, receiving only the twinkling smile he was so famous for.

"Yes, Miss Weasley is here."

"She is most likely still in the library. She was heading there a few hours ago." Snape sighed with relief; he'd take the Weasley girl over Potter any day.

Snape heard a snort of laughter from behind Dumbledore, who turned his head in the fire to face the stone wall behind him. Muffled voices could be heard, and then he turned back to Snape, his smile even wider.

"Miss Weasley assures us that if Miss Granger has only been in your library a few hours, she is undoubtedly still there." he smiled. "I shall speak with her there then, I believe it has a fire?" 

Snape nodded in response. "Very well, Goodbye Severus." Dumbledore said before disappearing from the fire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was well into _A Thousand Dark Witches and Wizards, _when Ginny's head appeared in the fire next to her. Hermione jumped and scooted away from it, thinking she'd gone insane. Ginny laughed.

"Hermione, scared of a petite redhead?" she grinned.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione said, and hurried over to sit on the hearth.

"Talking to you, which the Headmaster was kind enough to allow when I tortured him for a mere hour." Ginny replied lightly.

"Oh. Good. I'm going insane here. So how is everything?"

"Harry and Ron you mean? Well, they are also insane, but that's nothing new…um, knew Potions professor…speaking of which, how's our dear bat out of hell doing?"

"Wouldn't know." Hermione shrugged, "I've only seen him twice, for a bout ten seconds…still batty and hellish I imagine."

"There was a time when you would have defended him, because he was your teacher." Ginny observed skeptically.

"Yes, but now I live with him." Hermione laughed.

"What?" Ginny said, turning her head in the fire. "Oh…. Hermione I have to go, but I might talk to you soon."

"Ok." Hermione sighed. "Write to me."

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione unlocked the door to her room and entered. She had scarcely stepped inside when she was knocked over by a hurtling ball of gray fur. She sat back up and snatched vainly at the air, trying to capture the small owl. "Pig!" she groaned, "Pig, come down here!". She finally managed to snatch Pig out of the air, and pulled the letter of his leg.

Hermione,

Well, Dumbledore wont tell us where you are, says not to bother asking, because you can't tell us either. So we wont. Are you safe? Are you feeling ok? We hope so.

You're not the only one who's done a disappearing act on us lately. Snape is gone as well. Any idea what's going on?

Love,

Harry & Ron

Hermione sighed, and went to her desk to reply to her friends' letter. She was interrupted by a sharp knocking on her door. Her stomach started doing flips. She got up and tried to calm herself as she made her way to the door. She opened it and curiously regarded her visitor.

"Sir?"

"Miss Granger, You have a. …Guest…." Snape sneered.

"A Guest?" Hermione asked, all nervousness forgotten.

"Yes, Miss Weasley is currently waiting in the Entrance Hall."

"Oh, why is she waiting out there?" Hermione wondered aloud, and rushed past him.

Snape stood where she left him, quite shocked at being so openly ignored. He turned to follow Hermione down the stairs to the Entrance Hall. An ear-splitting screech greeted him upon his entry.

"Herms!" the redhead squeaked, launching herself at her best friend.

"Gin!" Hermione hugged her tight, and then led her out of the Hall, past Snape, and up the staircase to her rooms, without a second glance in his direction.

When they reached her sitting room, she pushed Ginny onto the couch and sat next to her. Demanding information on school. Ginny smiled at her friend's eagerness.

"Did you just walk past Snape, ignoring him in his own house?"

Realization seemed to dawn on Hermione's face. She turned very pale, and then she started to panic.

"Oh my God! I did! Oh, damn!"

"Hermione! You just…. Cursed! Wow! You've been spending to much time with him!"

"Oh, nonsense I haven't spent any time with him at all…. that's the problem…."Hermione muttered, now pacing back and forth.

"Problem?" Ginny asked dryly.

Hermione froze mid-pace. She slowly looked up and met her friends knowing eyes. Ginny jumped up and practically screamed, half delighted, half horrified. Pointing at Hermione, she stuttered:

"Y--y--You've got a th-thing for Snape!"

"I do not!" Hermione protested.

"Yes, you do! I'm glad you've finally gotten over that Krum jerk, but Snape?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"I do not have a thing for Snape!"

**__**

Yes, you do.

__

Shut Up.

Ginny watched her friend's internal battle, which was reflected on her face. She reached up, and put both hands on Hermione's shoulders, shaking her fiercely. 

"You do!" she demanded, "Admit it, and you'll feel better, plus it will be harder to hide if you ignore it."

"I----I guess maybe a little, small, almost nonexistent, microscopic…thing for Snape." Hermione said, almost in a whisper.

Ginny's face brightened, she took Hermione's hand, and led her to the couch. Shaking her head and grinning, she hugged her and stepped into the fireplace, throwing shimmering powder in before her.

"I have to get back. Good Luck, Hermione."

"Good luck? With what?" Hermione asked.

Ginny just shook her flaming head, and grinned knowingly. She disappeared, leaving Hermione to fight alone.

**__**

You admitted it.

__

Shut. Up.


	7. Chapter Seven

****

A/N: OOOOOOOO! New chapter! *Wicked grin*. But you'll have to wait a little longer for the real action…I'm so cruel! *Wicked grin grows wider* George sends kisses to the reviewers! Mwa!

Shannon Snape: Sorry, George can't marry you. He's in a very serious relationship right now, but much love anyway!

I'm so glad you all like this, I've taken my time and it's less rushed than my other fics, not to mention longer. On with the ficcage!

Chapter Seven:

Hermione and Snape were eating breakfast, yet again in silence, two days after Ginny's revealing visit. He was reading _The Daily Prophet_; she was on the last few pages of _A Thousand Dark Witches and Wizards. _The silence was not uncomfortable, however, as it had been. It was peaceful and familiar. They had grown used to each other's occasional presence, but still hadn't gotten over the communication barrier. Hermione sighed as she finished the book.

"Disappointed?" Snape muttered without looking up.

"One sentence on each of 999 witches and wizards, and then a full biography on the bane that is Voldemort." Hermione said heavily.

Snape looked up at her, clearly surprised by her use of the name. Hermione normally would have found it amusing to see Snape show expression of any kind other than distaste, but was too bored to care. Snape went back to his reading and Hermione pushed her food around on her plate. She no longer felt the need to push on with S.P.E.W., as she felt certain if it weren't for the House Elves, they would have both starved. 

"Miss Granger, Albus has deemed it necessary for Miss Weasley to pay us another visit, apparently she has some 'essentials' for you." Snape said absentmindedly.

Hermione silently thanked Merlin his eyes never left the paper. If they had, he would have seen a distinct blush creep up her neck. Hermione had a feeling she knew the 'essentials' he spoke of, if they didn't involve crude beauty products or other feminine obscurities, it was something closely related to Fred and George. In her letters, Ginny didn't seem sure I Hermione should ravish Snape with beauty, or make him regret the day he was born with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes style pranks.

"When and how will she get here?" Hermione asked.

"Soon and Floo." 

****

He has such a way with words.

SHUT UP!

****

Calm down! I'll stop verbally abusing your man!

He is not my MAN!

****

Not for lack of trying, right?

UUGHHH! Who are you and what have you done with my conscience?

****

We're sorry; Hermione Granger's conscience is currently on vacation. To be connected to Frank, press two. Otherwise, wait and leave a message after the tone…

Frank?

BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!

Ok, Ok! Two! I press two! 

****

Frank's the name; your desire is the game. 

Pardon?

****

I am Frank, Frank I am. I am your "inner voice", I say what you know you want to say, but never would.

I would too!

****

Oh, really? All right then, tell him.

Tell him what?

****

Tell him he's see-e-xy!

I will not!

****

Thought so.

Ugh! 

****

I win. Mwahahaha!

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Snape was staring at her, puzzled. She seemed to snap out of a trance and noticed him. Turning red, but before he could ask:

"HERMY?" A voice yelled through the house from her bedroom.

Snape visibly flinched, and Hermione ran upstairs to see Ginny sprawled out on the couch. Magazines, both muggle and magical, surrounded her, along with various makeup and hair products. Hermione groaned, she would have rather had Fred and George than this any day. She slumped down onto the couch next to Ginny, who was beaming.

"Ready?" she asked.

Hermione gave her a look that Voldemort himself would have cowered under, but Ginny took no notice. Giggling, she picked up a few items, and slowly advanced on Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After half an hour of cruel and unusual torture, Ginny relented, and warned Hermione that if she put any of her 'masterpiece' out of place, she would be flayed within an inch of her life. Seconds after this threat was uttered, they heard a snort of derisive laughter from the doorway. Snape stood leaning against the doorframe. 

"What on earth did you do to her?" he laughed.

"God, Ginny is it that bad? Please tell me you didn't give me ink hair again?" Hermione pouted.

"Pink?" Snape said, clearly amused, "No, Miss Granger it's not …._bad_…it's just not _you_."

"Was that a somehow overshadowed compliment hid behind sarcasm and a death glare?" Hermione asked boldly.

"Perhaps." Snape shrugged before turning, calling over his shoulder that Ginny had to be back at the castle in an hour.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny had long been gone when Hermione finally stepped out of the shower. She felt refreshed, and she felt like herself again. She's spent lunch in the Dining Hall with Snape making choice remarks about her 'new look', and she was just happy to be free of enduring that. Hermione stopped thinking when the knocking on her door became to loud to ignore, and pulled on a short white dressing gown before moving across her rooms.

"What would Miss Weasley say?" Snape said silkily, again leaning suavely against the doorframe.

"She would skin me alive and that's why you wont tell her!" Hermione argued firmly.

"So sure?"

"Oh, Merlin! Please don't tell her!" Hermione begged," She'll make it worse next time if you do."

"Why do you let her?" Snape smirked.

"Never anger a redhead. Especially a female red-headed Weasley." Hermione said gravely "Ginny could give hr mother a run for her money."

"I see." his smirk grew.

"Is there something else, Sir?" Hermione blurted, suddenly realizing what she was wearing.

Snape seemed to have noticed as well. He was looking her up and down slowly, as if wit approval. He shook his head and left.

__

Frank? Hermione called tentatively.

**__**

You rang, love?

Talk.

****

I thought so.

Well?

****

You like him, judging by the way he looked at your legs; he isn't exactly upset about you showering in his house.

So?

****

Shower. A lot. Break you shower if possible, just so you can use his. 

Do you honestly think that with the size of this house there are only two showers?

****

Ack, good point.

I win. Hermione smirked.

_ ****_

Shut. Up.


	8. Chapter Eight

****

Chapter Eight:

Hermione sat on the couch in her sitting room on Friday morning. It had been two days since Ginny's makeover, and she hadn't left her rooms once. She couldn't place why, just an uncontrollable urge to stay away from Snape. Frank was not too happy.

** __**

Why don't you just go out for…a walk?

A walk to his chambers? Honestly what do you want from me?

Actually, a nice jaunt to his bedroom doesn't sound like a bad idea! I knew I'd rub off on you!

Ugh! No! He's my teacher.

Technically he hasn't taught you in over a week…not that he couldn't "teach" you plenty here…

Shut. Up.

Oh, come on!

NO! Whenever I'm around him I start to stammer and my tongue turns to wood.

He he. Love, kid. 

Oh, Bugger! Do you think that's him knocking on the door?

Most likely…. Considering he LIVES HERE!

Hermione sighed and went to answer the door, wishing she's already changed out of her pajamas. She swung the door open and waited silently.

****

"The headmaster wanted me to make sure you were still alive." Snape muttered.

"Oh, how thoughtful of him."

__

Damn. Frank what do I say?

****

I can think of a few winning phrases…. Most of them including 'take me, I'm yours'…

Be HELPFUL for once!

****

Ask why he's being such a loner.

Ugh! Ok, helpfulness isn't your strong point, Frank.

****

I try.

"Miss Granger, did you hear what I just said?" Snape snapped.

"Um, sir?"

"That's what I thought." Snape sighed, "Do you have any of your schoolwork completed?"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione muttered, running to her couch to gather up some papers. Se turned to run back to the door, and crashed into Snape's chest. He caught her by the arms and helped her steady herself.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"No, my fault."

Hermione suddenly noticed that he hadn't let go of her arms, and she was entirely to close. He seemed to gather this as well, but his hands lingered a moment before he hastily removed them. She handed him the parchments and he gave a curt nod, before turning to go. When he reached the door he paused, and spoke without looking at her.

"You are more than welcome to attend meals, Miss Granger." then he was gone.

Hemione slumped onto the couch. This was bad, very, very, very bad. She couldn't have a crush on the teacher! No! And him of all people!

****

It's NOT a crush, dear.

__

What?

**__**

A crush is when you have feelings for someone based entirely on their looks. You admire his mind, love. Not that his scent doesn't drive you mad as well…

True. But, that doesn't make a difference.

You are blind. He is…hinting…. For lack of a better word.

Hinting?

"Hermione, love, you're more than welcome to a meal before I drag you off and shag you senseless." Frank 'said' in a silky and seductive impression of Snape.

Hermione giggled, but was still confused and miserable. What if Frank was right?

**__**

Love, Frank is always right.

I don't see his "hints" as anything more than being polite.

And the way he was looking at your legs was just 'polite attraction', correct?

Oh.

I win!

Shut. Up. Frank.

Well, at least you've made it more personal now.

Hermione couldn't help her smile. She went into the bathroom. She needed a very long, very hot shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Hermione had showered, and relatively pulled herself together, she stood outside the Dining Hall, gathering her breath. She slowly pushed open the large wooden doors, and headed for her seat. Snape rose when she entered, and pulled out her chair for her.

__

Ahh! What the?

****

Whoa! Major Whoa!

Big help, Frank.

****

Geesh! Am I supposed to know everything?

Hermione quietly thanked him and received a nod before he returned to his seat. They ate in silence for a while. Hermione tried not to fidget, or let him know she was extremely uncomfortable. He glanced up at her just then, and broke the heavy silence.

"The Headmaster has been discussing various options on how to continue you education while you're away from school." he said." He has no doubts that you could easily pass your N.E.W.T.'s this week, and start on something else. He needs to know what your plans for college are."

"College?" Hermione squeaked.

"What do you plan to study?" Snape asked.

"Well, I hadn't really made up my mind yet…Harry and Ron both want to be Aurors, but I--"

"Do not let your friends choices dictate your life, Miss Granger." He snapped.

**__**

Shouldn't have brought up Harry, love. He's jealous.

Oh, please! He is not!

****

He's positively green with envy, dear.

"I was going to say that I don't want to go into that field." Hermione said boldly.

"Very good. It wouldn't suit you." Snape nodded.

"The problem is I don't know what would." Hermione mused.

"Anything that requires intellect and logic." Snape offered. "You have excellent Potions scores, if it helps."

__

Was that…?

****

A hint. Dead on, hint!

"I love Potions, but I don't know what I could do in that either." Hermione mused aloud.

"In order to become a Potions Mistress, which is the highest position, so I have no doubt that is where you'd be headed?" Hermione nodded, he continued, "Of course. In order to become a Potions Mistress you have to have an apprenticeship."

"Under a Potions Mistress?" Hermione groaned.

"Or Master. That is what the Headmaster suggested. I am here, so apparently I am the best option." Snape muttered.

"Would you…?" 

"Yes, you are an excellent student, and it's not like we don't have the time. To tell the truth I'd be happy to, Albus asked yesterday if we'd started remodeling yet…" 

Hermione took one look at his face and laughed. She was still laughing a few seconds later after his patented glare had been boring into her. The laughter was contagious, Snape snorted into his plate, and Hermione stopped abruptly.

**__**

You are good, girlie! Now you get to have some QT with the big, bad, Potions Man!

OT?

****

Quality Time, love. Quality Time.

Very Funny.

****

I know, I know…Shut. Up.

Maybe later. I'm too happy right now.

****

Shock!

"You'll sit your exams this week. The first will be tomorrow." Snape had just finished saying.

"Good! No, not good! I have to go study!" Hermione jumped up and ran from the Dining Hall, Snape shaking his head after her.

"Why she has to study, I'll never know…." he muttered, before getting up and leaving the Hall.

**__** __


	9. Chapter Nine

****

A/n: Here it comes! The chapter that….oh, I can't tell you! George said you'll just have to read it!

PrincessDarkness: Who is that? Lol! Frank just popped into my head…

Primax: Frank's comments are things I would say in that situation…

Tifsuz: Excellent idea! Hmmm….I'll think about that for a while, k? 

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter Nine:

Hermione studied fir the rest of the day and well into the night. She never went to dinner, and by two o'clock in the morning, Snape decided to find her. When he knocked on her door and received no answer, he slowly pushed it open.

Hermione was sleeping on the couch, a book upside down on her stomach and parchments everywhere. The corners of Snape's mouth twitched. She looked unorganized and restless, but she still had that effect on him. He picked up the book and placed it aside, then carefully gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

"Thank You." Hermione whispered after he laid her down, her eyes barely open.

"You're quite welcome, get some sleep." Snape muttered, she was out before he finished his sentence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Granger?" Snape called, knocking on her door the next morning.

"Mmmph?" 

"You're exam starts in an hour." Snape said in almost a whisper.

Hermione shot up in bed. Snape laughed to himself outside the door, he pushed it open and walked inside. Hermione stared at him, panicking.

"I thought that would wake you." he smirked.

"That was not funny!" Hermione hissed.

Snape just stare down at her. Her hair was everywhere, and her clothes rumpled from the night before. Her unsettled appearance only made her more…. Adorable. She glared up at him from her bed.

"You're test won't start for a few hours yet, but Miss Weasley will be here in an hour." 

"That's worse." Hermione looked as if Christmas had been cancelled.

"I thought you were friends?"

"Oh, we are!" Hermione said hurriedly, "But, her and her makeup…"

Snape laughed. Hermione just stared, she'd always thought of him as depressed and miserable. But laughing? She shook her head and smiled.

"Well, I suggest you prepare yourself then?" Snape asked, before leaving the room.

****

Hermione, love?

Yes, Frank?

Want to know what I think?

What do you think, Frank?

****

I think you might want to let Ginny give you a makeover, Love. Let her go all out.

I was afraid you'd say that…

Hermione got out of bed and pulled some clothes from her closet. She ran to the bathroom and showered and dressed in just under an hour. Ginny was exiting the fire just as she re-entered the room.

"Ginny?" Hermione mumbled, "Canugimmeamamakover?" 

"Sorry?"

"Can you give me a makeover?" Hermione sighed.

"Eeeek! Finally! Alright, yes of course…any reason why?" Ginny wriggled her eyebrows.

"You know why."

"Good, sit and I'll get started."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Ginny gave Hermione a quick goodbye hug and winked before disappearing into the neon green flames. Hermione took a deep breath, and headed for the Dining Hall. She pushed open the huge doors, and walked to the table.

Snape glanced up from his paper and his jaw dropped. He took in Hermione's deep red dress, short and showing plenty of leg. His eyes graced her up-do with its soft tendrils framing her face, and her dark eyes. His breath caught in his throat and he gave her a small nod of acknowledgement. 

__

Is that good, that he's staring like that?

****

I'd say it's very good.

It's making me nervous!

****

Just smile and sit down.

Hermione flashed him a quick smile, and sat in the chair he'd pulled out for her, muttering her thanks. He handed her an exam paper, and quill. Hermione started the test. Minutes passed and Hermione worked, but she was unnerved by his stare. 

He's watching me. I can feel it. I can't concentrate.

Glance up.

No! 

Fine then hurry and finish! 

Hermione finished a few minutes later, and handed her paper to Snape. A house elf rushed in and forced a plate of food in front of her. Hermione suddenly realized how hungry she was from not having eaten all day. She ate quickly and glanced at Snape. He finished grading her paper and looked up at the same time, smiling. 

"Perfect." he said.

"Really?" Hermione squeaked.

"Really, Miss Granger."

"Eeeeeekkk!" Hermione squealed, she jumped up and threw her arms around Snape's neck without thinking.

Hermione felt him stiffen in her tight embrace. Realizing what she had done, she was about to pull away when his strong arms snaked their way around her waist. He pulled her in a little closer, breathing in her ear: "Congratulations, Hermione."

__

He called me Hermione!

Girl, he hugged you! Not to mention, he's still hugging you! Forget calling you by your name, he has his arms around you!

Snape pulled back, his arms still around her waist. "I take it Miss Weasley enjoyed herself then?" he asked as he looked her up and down. Hermione blushed.

"Yes, it's horrible right?" She muttered.

"No! It's not! It's just not…it's different."

"It's not 'me'?" 

"No." he agreed.

"I didn't think so either. She insisted it would 'knock you off your feet', though." Hermione laughed.

"Well, it---wait. 'Knock me off my feet'?" Snape asked.

__

Uh-Oh.

"Why would you want to do that, Hermione?" Snape whispered in her ear.

"I--well, um…" Hermione stuttered.

Snape brushed his lips softly against hers. Hermione's heart stopped. He pulled her in and deepened the kiss. He picked her up with ease and set her on the table, his arms resting on either side of her. Snape expertly pushed her backwards with the force of his kiss, until she was lying down on the table. Air became necessary, and he pulled back slightly, looking into her cinnamon brown eyes. 

"Is that the effect you were going for?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded, and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in another, more urgent kiss. Brunch lay forgotten on the table, and her exam scattered on the floor. 

__ __


	10. Chapter Ten

****

b*******PLEASE HELP ME REACH MY GOAL OF 100 REVIEWS! ******

Thank You all for your reviews! Frank says he loves them! (but they are getting to his head, his ego cannot possibly get any bigger! George and I luv ya! I'm Out!

****

Chapter Ten:/b

Hermione and Snape pulled away from each other. Slightly embarrassed, Hermione was blushing furiously. Her hair had fallen out of the perfect French twist Ginny had done for her, framing her face perfectly. Snape offered his hand and helped her off of the table. He wasn't quite sure of what to say. She looked nervous, and upset.

"Hermione? I shouldn't have done that. I--"

"No! It was my fault!" Hermione stammered, "I wanted it, don't blame yourself--"

"Regardless, I am the adult and---you wanted it?" Snape stared at her.

"Oh, um…yes. Yes I did…" Hermione muttered.

"Are you sure about his?" he asked quietly.

"About what exactly?"

"About…us…like this." Snape said, gesturing to the table. 

"Oh. That. Yes, I'm sure." Hermione mumbled, "But I understand you don't want--"

"I do." Snape interrupted her.

""You do? You want…?"

"Yes, I do." Snape smiled, he pulled her into his arms, whispering, "I don't think Dumbledore will approve, though."

"He doesn't have much of a choice." Hermione said, "I'm of age, and you're not really my teacher, as I took the exams…. you're just my…. Well, nothing really. Until I start my apprenticeship."

"You're right. Thank God." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione received her diploma by owl post the following morning. She was an official Hogwarts graduate. Hermione was a little upset she didn't get to graduate with her class, but the fact that she was out of school and eagerly embarking on a new life and relationship made up for it.

Hermione ran through the halls of Snape Manor, calling Snape's name loudly. He came barreling out of a concealed door to her left, running with his wand raised. When he saw her standing in the hall smiling, he lowered his wand and his shoulders dropped. He looked at her incredulously.

"I i_was/i_ working, you know!"

"It's here!" Hermione squeaked, ignoring his comment, "It's here! It's official!" 

Hermione shoved the diploma in his hands. Snape unrolled it and read it, a smile lighting his features. He wrapped her in a strong hug, kissing the top of her head.

"We can tell him now." He said.

"He already knows." 

Snape and Hermione turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing behind them, his beard glinting in the torch-lit hallway. He was smiling benignly, and his eyes had regained their familiar twinkle.

"And he's very happy for you."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Hermione gushed, throwing her arms around the old mans neck.

Hermione quickly pulled away from him and returned to Snape's side. His arm tangled around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. Dumbledore shook his head slightly, laughing to himself, and turned. Before they noticed, he had gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HERMIONE!" Ginny bellowed.

Hermione ran from the library when her friend's voice reverberated through the large house, reaching her rooms just as Ginny came running out of them. They threw themselves into a quick hug, and pulled away. Both talking in quick, rushed voices, neither seeming to pay any attention to the other. Snape entered just behind Hermione, and watched them in amusement.

"Are you understanding anything you're saying to each other?" he asked dryly.

"Yes. Harry and Ron are at the Burrow and they still have no idea where I am, Dumbledore told them I had graduated and they are quite upset I haven't written, Ginny has another boyfriend, this one has--" Hermione stopped her quick tyrade when Ginny stomped on her foot.

"Don't tell him THAT!" She hissed.

Snape took one look at them and burst out into a fit of laughter. Hermione and Ginny glared at him for a moment, before turning on their heels and heading through her door simultaneously, slamming the door behind them.

"The nerve of that man!" Hermione hissed, acing back and forth between her couch and bed.

"You love that man." Ginny pointed out.

"Oh, shut up, Gin! You're supposed to be on my side!"

**__**

ibIt is funny. /b

Shut up, Frank!

****

bHow did I see that coming?/b

HaHa! Very funny, Frankie!

****

bFrankie? FRANKIE? The nerve!/b

I win.

****

bShut. Up. Hermione./b/i


	11. Chapter Eleven

*****THERE HAVE BEEN NO CHANGES MADE TO THIS STORY, AND NO UPDATES. I HAVE COMBINED THIS CHAPTER AND THE AUTHOR'S NOTES TO COMPLY WITH FANFICTION.COM'S NEW RULES.******** 04/02/04

A/N: Very sorry for the extremely short tease of a chapter…my muse was on vacation. George is having a little talk with him right now…on a happier note, Wow! 92 reviews! Come one people! 8 more! Wooo-hoooo! *Does cowgirl dance* Thank you all so much! 

Chapter Eleven:

Hermione wandered into the library late that night. She'd been having nightmares. The kind where you're all alone in a dark room, and you walk to the only window, and suddenly you're falling. Hermione never finished the dream. Not that she wanted to, it was the idea of the landing she never saw that scared her. Hermione ran her fingers across the spines of Snape's many books. She stopped at a likely looking one, and pulled it out. Hermione walked to the couch and started to read.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HERMIONE?" 

Hermione jerked awake. She pushed the book off her chest and sat up, looking around the library. Soft rays of light filtered through the windows. Snape came bursting through the door. He froze when he saw her, and his expression softened from fear to relief. He walked over and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Do you know what you did? You scared me half out of my mind, that's what you did!" He was mumbling.

"What?"

"You weren't in your room, or the sitting room, or the Dining Hall! I've been calling you for half an hour!" He griped.

"Oh. I couldn't sleep so I came in here last night. And next time, look here first. You should know that by now." Hermione pointed out. 

"I suppose that's true." Snape mused.

"Um, Severus? Are you going to let me go now?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Snape grumbled, pulling her down to the couch.

"Why Sev! I didn't know you cared!" Hermione laughed.

"You WILL pay for that!" he groaned.

"How?" Hermione had a mischievous grin playing on her lips.

"Oh, no! Don't think you'll get away that easy!" but before he could finish Hermione had crashed her lips to his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Snape stood over a boiling cauldron in a spotless laboratory. Various things floated around in jars that covered the shelves along the walls, and ingredients were scattered over the table. He had been training her for a week, and they had already made amazing progress. Her drive to work was endless, and Snape often found himself having to drag her away.

"Hermione, you need sleep!"

"Just another hour and --"

Snape wrapped his arms around her from behind. Hermione's heart stopped and butterflies started dancing on around inside her. She couldn't believe a simple touch from him still had this affect on her! Snape slowly pulled her away from the cauldron, kissing her neck as he went.

"We need to go to bed!" He whispered in her ear.

"But I don't need sleep!" Hermione protested.

"Love, I said we need to go to bed. I didn't say anything about sleep."

Hermione smiled mischievously, slowly turning in his arms until she was facing him. "I thought you didn't want to 'push me' into something, and it 'would happen at the right time'." She teased, with an innocent look on her face.

"Yes, unfortunately I can't wait any longer. So, this time is as good as any." he whispered huskily. Snape picked her up easily, carrying her giggling body away to his room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She breathed in a strong scent of pine and leather. Severus? It smelt stronger than usual. Hermione glanced up to see herself pressed against his chest. She smiled and wriggled closer. Snape's eyes snapped open and he looked down at her. 

"Awake finally?" he asked.

"Mmph."

"Still tired?" he felt her head shake slightly. "Good." Snape pulled her up by her arms and kissed her soundly. 

"Breakfast _in_ bed?" he smirked when he pulled away.

"Uh huh."

Snape called the house elves and ordered them breakfast. Seconds later, two trays appeared in their laps. They ate in silence. Hermione finished first and got out of the bed, walking to the fire in his robe. She flooed to her rooms and stepped out of the flames.

Hermione gathered up some clothes and headed for the bathroom. One long shower and a few more minutes later, she entered her room. Snape was sitting in an armchair, and Harry and Ron were seated on the couch. They were grinning.

"Hermione! Why didn't you tell us!"? Harry cried.

"Tell you?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Oh, bugger!" Ron laughed, both boys hugged her; they nodded at Snape and left through the fire. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"We had a little chat, "Snape said, "About exactly what would happen to every appendage on my body, starting with the shortest, if I hurt you."

"Hmm…that could be interesting." 

"Don't even think about it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione slipped off into daydreams, wrapped in Snape's arms on the couch. She thought about everything that had happened. If Voldemort had planned on making he miserable, he hadn't done a very good job. She snuggled up closer, still thinking about the events and people that had brought them together. She thought about Ginny's escapades, and Frank. Frank's warning and teasing. 

__

Frank?

****

Yes?

You knew this would happen, huh?

****

What do you mean, Hermy?

You knew I'd end up with him…it's what you pushed for all along.

****

I knew if I drove you to the point of mere insanity with my prodding you'd eventually 

let something slip, yes. And it worked wonderfully.

Yes it did. Frank?

****

Yes?

Thanks.

****

Hermione, I think you won after all. 

I think I did too.

-------------------------------

Author's Note:

I have hundred reviews! Not just a hundred, but a hundred and THREE! Just in time, too! This story isn't OFFICIALY over, but I don't think I can go anywhere else with it. The conversation Frank and Hermione had at the end just felt right, and it sort of had an ending tone about it. Thanks to all my reviewers! Especially the regulars!

Emma-Kitty: Yes, I read that a few days ago, it is an excellent story, but I got the name for Frank from an old neighbor of mine…. It just seemed like it fit.

****

Lauran: Frank is her "inner voice", or her conscience. He tells her what she should do, and what she knows she wants to do. Basically, he gives her courage in his own twisted way. *Frank bows*

****

Karen Detroit: "I love it! What more can anyone say--except that it's "too" as in "Too much, too bad, too awful, etc"" What was that supposed to mean? lol!

****

Thanks again and I might continue this in a sequel or I might just continue it here. This is my newest and best fic (I think), but if you need more, check out my others!

Much Love from the quill (*cough*keyboard***cough*) Of:**

-AddisonRae and her "little voice" George! 

It's over! *Tear*


End file.
